


[podfic] Linger

by BabelGhoti



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, F/F, Mentions of Canon Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of aphrodite_mine's fic.You don't know how to do this.
Relationships: Virginia Johnson/Lillian DePaul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157507) by [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 2:10 
  * **Size:** 1.99 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/33/items/aphrodite-mine-linger-read-by-babel-ghoti/aphrodite_mine%20-%20Linger%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  





End file.
